


[授权翻译]Our Dearest Magneto我们最亲爱的万磁王

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik is a Sweetheart, Families of Choice, M/M, Mansion Fic, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective Erik, X Mansion, dadneto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 在天启之后，孩子们注意到被他们称为万磁王的男人频繁拜访学校，并且他们已经适应了这件事。





	[授权翻译]Our Dearest Magneto我们最亲爱的万磁王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Dearest Magneto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463302) by [brilliantdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdreams/pseuds/brilliantdreams). 



Our Dearest Magneto

我们最亲爱的万磁王

 

作者：brilliantdreams  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Summary:  
在天启之后，孩子们注意到被他们称为万磁王的男人频繁拜访学校，并且他们已经适应了这件事。

正文：  
的确，在世界几乎被毁灭后，发生的最不寻常的事情就是大部分学生都知道的信奉变种人至上主义的危险激进分子万磁王开始频繁地拜访学校。

 

在天启之后，万磁王，有些老师也叫他“Erik”，在这里停留了很长一段时间来帮助重建住宅，然而在建成后他却没待多久。他和教授互道祝福和再见之后，教授送他离开了。但显然，这一切只是一场作秀。因为在不到一个月后万磁王又爬了回来，学生们都在八卦他与X教授正在偷偷约会。

 

但这其实根本不是个秘密。

 

同学们不能仅凭看到他们走在一起来判断他们是不是在约会。X教授和万磁王之间的关系一直是同学们争论已久的话题，可他们仍然无法从最了解他们的人那儿得到解释。但无论他们之间是什么关系，他俩的关系不同寻常这一事实已不是秘密。

 

万磁王回来的时候没人注意到（事实上这件事是个秘密），但他到学校后，可没花费任何力气去隐藏自己的存在。谢天谢地，他大多数都是在周末拜访学校，所以学生们不用忍受在上课的时候看到他坐在教室里的场景了。因为只要他在那里，他和教授就从来不会离彼此太远。

 

同学们会看到他们在花园里散步，并且相谈甚欢。在天气暖和时，还能看到他们在那里下棋。

 

当万磁王住在家里时，X教授仍然像平时一样参加公共晚餐，但是总是带着额外的餐盘和两个酒杯快速离开。这对所有人来说都很奇怪，因为通常教授会走来走去地监督清洁工作，以及和学生们闲聊，或是和他的妹妹聊天，而他的妹妹回来的时间和万磁王十分接近。

 

但是在他们刚做完餐前祷告时，他的轮椅就飞快地带着他离开了。这是对孩子们日常生活的一种干扰，因为将需要别人来委派任务，以及这意味着如果你需要他的话，就更难找到X教授了。虽然学生们爱他们的教授，但是教授爱万磁王，所以他们只得乖乖地洗碗，解决他们自己的问题和尽可能地去欢迎万磁王。

 

他们不再去想那些新闻报道和FBI悬赏名单，并且接受了Peter（或者说是“快银”——他一听到代号就会立刻跳出来）讲的关于Erik怎样在最后一秒变成英雄拯救世界的故事。

 

当他们遇到万磁王的时候会露出微笑，他们试着去了解万磁王，但是和万磁王闲聊简直是不可能的事。正如大部分学生很快发现的那样，他是一个社交雷区。

 

他是怎么认识X教授的？学生们只能听到他简短地讲他们一起为CIA工作的故事，并且一讲到在古巴发生的事情时，就会突然结束谈话。

 

他怎么意识到他是变种人的？“不太愉快地意识到”,脱口而出。

 

那次在电视上的真是他吗？简单的”是”。

 

在国家电视台被魔形女踢屁股时痛吗？凶狠的怒视。

 

并且，万磁王几乎没有最喜欢的东西，就算看着他在你面前选了橙汁，没选牛奶，当你问他更喜欢哪一种时，他也会说没有特别的偏好。他散发着难以让人接近的气场，并且他散发“被悬赏恐怖分子和凶手”气场的频率比散发“没有抱怨地递茶”气场要多得多。

 

唯一能成功让万磁王参与谈话的人就是教授和那个最年轻的学生。他和教授交谈时总是很轻松愉快，并且经常大笑。而对于最年轻的学生，他总是带着柔和的目光和有点悲伤的笑容。

 

有时人们也看到他和Peter交谈。但他们谈话的大部分时间里，万磁王看起来总是带着礼貌的困惑，困惑Peter为什么总是想来找他说话，而Peter看起来就像个狂热追星族。

 

基本上，如果你不是七岁的孩子或者Charles Xavier，最好避开万磁王。

 

话虽如此，然而，万磁王在宅邸里过周末好像是天启之后产生的唯一影响。

 

变种人比以往任何时候都更受到公众的关注。在Charles直接从脑海里对地球上每一个人传达出他的想法之后，可以预料到人们都在谈论这件事。人们对“变种人问题”也越来越关注。当孩子们开始意识到这点时，他们已经开始对世界头号超级大反派经常来这里跟他们的校长腻在一起这一事实感到高兴。

 

当警察找上门来的时候，恰好是万磁王去开门，孩子们都很庆幸他能在这儿。因为即使是他手中端着的精美茶托也无法将他的注意力分散，一个带着敌意的男人直接扑倒在站定的Erik面前，而剩下的那些魁梧的警察们，在Erik的“有什么可以帮你们吗？”说出口前就快速地识相溜了。

 

当家长们也开始访问学校的时候，他们还是很庆幸万磁王在这里。很明显，不是每个家长都知道孩子们的“变种”，或是学校的真实性质。一些学生是自己来的，有的学生隐瞒了学校“变种人”方面的情况，让家里人相信这只是一所普通的寄宿学校。对于那些亲自上门招收的学生，Charles表现得不像平时那样，他偶尔会进行一些欺骗，在感受到敌意时，他并不会去精心地夸赞学校。他仅仅通过给父母讲述他们孩子的“独一无二”（什么家长会不愿意自己孩子是独一无二的呢）和这所为“有天赋的”年轻人创办的学校收费有多合理来吸引家长。

 

但在天启之后，政府认为应该适当公布一些关于每个人头脑里奇怪声音的信息，同时Xavier这个名字并没有被忽略。

 

当教授带着歉意的摊手和亲和不足以让心烦意乱的父母们离开门厅，去到附近的办公室，不能阻止他们戳Charles的胸口或是威胁他时，他们很庆幸万磁王在场。没有学生会喜欢这些，万磁王似乎更不喜欢。当听到有人低声谈论变种人时，他们很庆幸能听到更响亮的声音，冷酷地告诉所有人每个变种人都是一个得到祝福的人。万磁王知道许多孩子的名字，并且他似乎能对每个孩子的独特之处与价值都滔滔不绝。

 

他们开始称呼他为“Erik”。

 

一年后，虽然没有人正式地通知，Erik确实是搬进来了。他有时仍然会消失很长一段时间，但是大部分的夜晚，他会陪着教授吃晚餐（现在很明显他已经完全被他迷住了）。他和家里其他成员一起参加全校集会，X教授还给他买了个咖啡杯放在厨房的碗柜里，方便他每天早晨使用。

 

他似乎开始对孩子们更加敞开心扉，孩子们也意识到他们真的不介意他在身边。那些轻松的谈话和笑声，曾经只保留给了X教授。而现在每天清晨，他们发现Erik在准备晨跑或冥想时，他们可以来一场愉快的交谈。他变得足够温暖，以至于当你需要一个拉链或者你的眼镜有些松时，都能在他的书房里找他帮忙。他不是一个适合哭诉的人，他也不喜欢被人纠缠，但是他尤其擅长数学，他对数学的解释一贯都比其他老师更加直接。

 

教授仍然在劝说万磁王加入他迫切想添加进学校课程的语言课，但时间总能给出答案，并且Erik也在通过其他方式为学校出着一份力。

 

他跟着Charles和“【超】市小分队”一起采购，给孩子们带来了无限的欢乐，也证明了自己的价值。因为当他们的汽车被其他车围住时，他可以让那些汽车全部浮起来，给他们让路，而当有人将汽车错停在残疾人车位时，他也能把那辆汽车摆回正确位置。

 

他对校长的保护以及他对于用自己变种能力和威吓完成他本可以通过其他手段去达到目的的执着，为他赢得了学生们的尊重。虽然这让X教授十分懊恼，人们经常听到他小声地抱怨“真血腥，真戏剧！”但是戏剧性的Erik是大家最喜欢的Erik。他有着经常让教授心跳加速的本领，听到教授喊道“看在上帝的份上，Erik!”,比起担心，同学们通常是笑作一团。

 

临近学年结束时，为了奖励学生们一年的努力学习，他们打算去一个主题公园玩，那时候Erik展现出了可以拿奥斯卡金像奖的演技，赢得了所有人的支持。Erik和Charles决定在一周里每天按班级带孩子们去玩。而最关键重大的一刻，发生在他们和第一帮孩子去玩时，Erik在售票口问道：

 

“我们是两个大人，但家里有不止三个孩子，你建议我们买什么票呢？”

 

他说得就好像别人看不出来他们是个班集体一样。

 

明明这一群大杂烩一样的“孩子”，并没显露出一丝丝像Charles一样的奶白皮肤，或是像Erik一样有时说话带着德国腔。

 

就好像他们这次聚会的最佳选择不是“团体通行证”。

 

Erik抬头看了看购票选项，立刻认为他们应该选择“家庭票”。这让每个人几乎心跳骤停。

 

X教授总是用“家人”来称呼孩子们，但这是第一次有人从Erik口中听到这个词，X教授因为高兴而面色变粉，看起来几乎要哭了。

 

而当服务人员向Erik解释团体通行证可能更适合他们时，每个人都面带惊喜地交换着眼神。教授立刻用心灵感应的方式告诉大家不要说话—“不要吓着他。他自己都没有注意到。”在Erik拿着票回来之前，他们赶忙整理好自己的面部表情。

 

没有人就这件事对Erik说什么，但是消息很快传播开来。

 

Erik正式成为了家里的一份子。

 

大厅里大家恍惚的目光让Erik露出些许困惑，和比平时更恼怒的神情，但是没有人介意，他们都习惯了。

 

他们了解到了一些关于媒体所谓的“万磁王”事件的信息。

 

他脾气不好，说话生硬，在展示自己的黑色幽默时还显得有点刻薄。但他也非常夸张，有着强烈的保护欲，并且对他爱的人十分和善（当然是以他自己的方式）。

 

当Erik让盐浮起来，而不是递给别人时，他们想，这是我们的Erik。

 

当小猫从树上掉落，Erik立马召唤出一个担架时，他们想，这是我们的Erik。

 

当他们终于听到他邀请X教授共进晚餐，并且是只有他们二人的晚餐时，他们激动地想，这是我们的ERIK！！！

 

当他开始在晚餐桌上争论，或是因为一个愚蠢的笑话大笑时，他们想，这是我们的Erik；当他终于屈服于教授不停的唠叨，答应教授语言课时，他们想，这是我们的Erik。

 

是的，这是我们的Erik。

 

在泽维尔天才少年学校，一切都很好。

完


End file.
